Talk Pretty To Me
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: PRRPM - “Just say it,” Flynn said, settling a puppy-eyed gaze on Scott. “Just tell me I talk pretty and I’ll let you up.” Slash. Flynn/Scott, established relationship.


**Warning(s):** Rated T for a reason you guys, these are boys, kissing and generally attempting to rile each other up. Sexily. (Yay.)  
**Summary**: _"Just say it," Flynn said, settling a puppy-eyed gaze on Scott. "Just tell me I talk pretty and I'll let you up." Slash, established relationship.  
_

**AN:** Yay Flynn/Scott! Hee. I chose not to actually phonetically write out Flynn's accent, because that never turns out well. I also cannot decide whether to just dump all my Flynn/Scott fics in one place (ie. here) or post them up separately. I have another one to post in another day or so, so let me know what you guys think.

-

_talk pretty to me_

-

"Say it."

"No."

"Saaay it."

"_No_."

"Say it right now."

"_No_ Flynn, I'm not going to say it, no matter how many times you ask me," Scott said, glaring up at the Blue Ranger. "Or how long you sit on me."

Flynn peered down from his perch atop Scott's stomach, right hand absentmindedly drawing invisible designs across the Red Ranger's chest, the left curled around Scott's wrists, holding them against his bed above his head. "I dunno," Flynn pondered aloud, "This is clearly more comfortable for me than it is for you, I can't see how-"

"Flynn," Scott interrupted tersely, "Get off of me."

"Not until you say it," Flynn sing-songed. He bared his teeth in a grin that was more devious than anything else. Scott squirmed beneath him, attempting to free himself and Flynn's grin softened to an amused smirk. "Though I already know how you feel about my voice, so I could just let you go…"

Scott flushed. Not for the first time, he wished he was slightly darker skinned - Flynn made him blush all too often.

"Just say it," Flynn said, settling a puppy-eyed gaze on Scott. "Just tell me I talk pretty and I'll let you up."

"No," Scott replied stubbornly, even as a part of his mind flailed and shouted at him that he'd told Flynn plenty of times how much he liked his accent - was it really so big of a deal to tell him on demand? _Yes_, the other part of his brain replied. Flynn would take anything he said and run with it and manage to find an incredibly embarrassing time to use it against him in the future.

"Fine," Flynn said with a sigh, "I didn't want to have to do this, but…" he trailed off, lowering his mouth to rest gently against Scott's cheek. "Scott," he murmured breathlessly, allowing his accent to thicken his words. "Please Scott," he said softly, shifting further down Scott's chest, aligning every inch of their bodies.

Scott closed his eyes against the onslaught of images Flynn's voice provoked. Flynn's accent always thickened obscenely when he wanted Scott and hearing his own name in that deep and rough voice drove him crazy.

Flynn's lips traveled purposefully down Scott's jawline, pressing random kisses along the stubble there before settling in at his favorite spot on Scott's neck, perfect for a hickey. "Scott," he murmured between bites and licks. "God, I want you, please Scott, please." The begging, combined with the accent and Flynn's lips at his neck sent Scott's eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Fl-Flynn," he whimpered, struggling against the hand that trapped his wrists against the sheets. Scott hated to admit it and would never, ever say it aloud, but Flynn could kick his ass in bed if he wanted to. He was clearly stronger and could hold Scott down indefinitely if he wanted. The thought terrified and thrilled Scott all at once. He strained against his would-be captor, but Flynn didn't budge an inch. He continued slowly tormenting Scott, his touches careful and measured, his accent thicker than Scott had ever heard it.

The words were unfamiliar now, but the tone was the same - begging, pleading, encouraging Scott. God, Scott loved Flynn's voice, but today and now, it was hellish. Every slow, gorgeous syllable slid across Scott's mind, heavy and soft and warm, like honey or molasses, sending shivers down his spine.

"Tell me," Flynn whispered, his body pressed close to Scott's. "Three words Red, _please_." The please was said eagerly, a sexy, breathless plea that sent Scott over the edge.

"You talk pretty," Scott said hoarsely. The instant Flynn released his hands and started to grin triumphantly, Scott turned the tables, flipping his boyfriend over onto his back. "Revenge is sweet," he whispered in Flynn's ear as he settled his body against his boyfriend's. He rolled his hips expertly, sending Flynn's eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Very sweet," he repeated, smiling deviously.

"Now, _who _has the best hair?"

-

_fin_

_-_

**AN**: So. Scott/Flynn. Mash-up couple name ideas? Synn sounds like a bad porno name. Flott sounds like bizarre English slang (as a big fan of English slang, please take this in the affectionate vein it is meant) but there's a certain ring to it. I suppose Scynn and Slynn are also options, but they're faintly weird. I suppose we're sticking with Flynn/Scott on this one?

LOL, can you imagine if we did mash-up names through colors? So Flynn/Scott would be Purple. (This would definitely cause some confusion amongst fans, but the thought of it is almost worth it. What would happen if you matched up secondary colors? Would you just always get brown?)

(I am also a big fan of Zillon, for Ziggy/Dillon stuff. Diggy just doesn't have the same 'oomph'.)

Please let me know what you think.

-B


End file.
